futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Far Political Period (XiVerse)
Note: These aren't my exact political views, so no getting triggered -_-''' The Far Political Period is a term describing the generation and epoch after 2065, when the Planet B diaspora had waned. The name was coined from the rise of far left and far right ideologies in the late 21st century. Transitions and changes The Far Political Period is described as a new renaissance and also a technological and urban revolution. It has been marked by the rise of larger corporations forcing local stores and even once major companies and businesses like Walmart and Apple. Global concern over terrorism has also increased after old events like the September 11 attacks in 2001. The Continental Energy Agency estimates that 89% of the population has access to electricity, with some still lacking adequate ones in Saharan Africa and rural Brazil. Politics and wars * The Continental Federation starts a powerful and known expansion into countries that were badly damaged by crisis and natural disaster. * Many major nations collapse in the 2060s, including Philippines, China, United Kingdom, Canada, Mexico, Netherlands and Indonesia. Due to this, the Continental Federation gains an advantage. * France annexes Western Sahara and Tunisia. * Spain reannexes Catalonia, and a large portion of Morocco. * The Independence Day Attacks, involving a plane crashing into one of the small buildings of Abraj Al Bait and killing 850, triggers the Yemeni-Saudi Arabian War, which eventually escalates to World War 3. * Guangxi, one of the nations formed after China's collapse, becomes a socialist state, hoping to become a successor to the once superpower nation. *The far left and far/alt right starts to dominate the political spectrum, due to the "neutral flight", which is the term for the thousands of centrists, libertarians, and tolerable liberals and conservatives in the 2040s and 2050s before the far political period. This has caused numerous incidents, such as the Tulsa Bombings and San Francisco Cheon Field Shooting. *The United Nations retreats to Planet B. Science and technology * Many indoor and planned cities have been inaugurated, mostly looking like modern large skybridge connected complexes or a concrete monster. * Artificial intelligence designed to look like humans have been completely integrated in major cities. * The internet restructures and becomes simple and organized, however many progressing websites are erased. * Planet B surpasses Earth when it comes to technology, infrastructure, quality of life and friendliness of market. Society * Fast food has changed in general. Seafood and vegetarian sandwiches are generally popular. Ice cream is now more popular in bread or cup than in cones. The most popular pastas now are from traditional Italy, including Scarpinocc, Spaghetti al nero di seppia and spaghetti allo scoglio. * Fashion has drastically changed due to the rise of far politics. Neon color dyes and patterned dresses are more popular now. Skinheads are also seen a lot. Disasters * '''Inland Storm Khe - Displaced thousands in South Sudan, including the Wau City Floods which submerged the whole city. * Hurricane Jakayla '''- A strong hurricane that formed near Ram's Bay, The Bahamas, and made landfall near Orlando in Daytona Beach. This triggered storm surges that destroyed small houses and others. It continued to wreck through Savannah until dissipating in South Carolina. * '''2085 Manila Bay Earthquake - '''The strongest in Far Political Period history, a magnitude 8.5 earthquake struck off the coast of Metro Manila, in the east coast of Bataan. This triggered a severe tsunami that flooded canals, fishing shanty towns and the ports. Economics and industry * Retailing industry has been taken over by largely criticized, selfish corporations, including Cream, Rex Industries, Destructo Supplies and Cost Company. * India has been declared a superpower, at least in the Asian continent. * Algeria graduates to 1st world country. Sports * The Olympic Games and World Cup ended in 2069 due to budget cuts and no one being willing to host it. * Boxing has seen a renaissance. Arts and music * The early 2000s style of emo music is revived. * Many museums that were shutting down bring their artifacts to Planet B. Issues * '''Global Warming - Global warming has already destroyed cities in the past, including Tokyo, London, New York, Shanghai, Manila, Bangkok and Cape Town in the 2030s to 2050s. A severe portion of Antarctica has also melted, giving way to new land and a new city called New Geiranger to be established. However, fears increase as an additional sea level rise could threaten Philadelphia, Havana, Nagoya, Nanjing and Baghdad. * Disease - '''Despite technological advancements, malaria, SARS, and flu variations had became more common again. HIV only remains with successful cure tests. The Queensland outbreak of 2075 which killed thousands in Cypress Gardens, Brisbane, Toowoomba, and Ipswich had become an example of neglected healthcare research in certain parts of the globe. * '''Resources running out - Resources, including fossil fuels and phosphorus, has been running out. Many car and gas station brands had fled to Planet B because of skyrocketing oil prices. However, electric and plastic-running vehicles had been used lately. * Unproductive 'Labor '- Due to the mass exodus of many hardworking people to Planet B, Labor becomes more unproductive in developed countries like South Korea, Chile, France, Italy and Continental Federation. Astronomical Events * Solar eclipse of May 11, 2078, total of 5 min 40 s, saros 139. * Solar eclipse of November 4, 2078, annular of 8 min 29 s, saros 144. * Solar eclipse of May 22, 2096, total of 6 min 07 s, saros 139. * Solar eclipse of November 15, 2096, annular of 8 min 53 s, saros 144. Category:XiVerse